Of Thunder and Comfort
by Angel Blacklight
Summary: When a Host trip gone wrong results in Haruhi and Tamaki spending a little time together alone during a storm, some feelings are blurted and realizations met. What could happen? Read and see…


_**Well, this is my FIRST fic of the YEAR. I have found myself getting more into one-shots and short stories as of late, and will probably writing more of them (if I ever write that is. XD) Yeah, I know, I've been extremely LAZY lately, and haven't written anything in like… what? Six months? Well, aaaanyways, here you go all you beloved Tamaki/Haruhi loving people!**_

_**Summary: When a Host trip gone wrong results in Haruhi and Tamaki spending a little time together alone during a storm, some feelings are blurted and realizations met. What could happen? Read and see…**_

* * *

_**Of Thunder and Comfort.**_

**"Do I have to go?" Haruhi asked, blazer clad and posing as the 'Natural Rookie' boy in the Ouran High School Host Club.**

**"Yes." Five voices chorused, a grunt in the midst coming from the ever stoic Mori-senpai.**

**"If you don't go, Haruhi,"**

**"Then we won't have a room to sneak into tonight for games." The twins, Kaoru and Hikaru stated, respectively, finishing Kaoru's sentence.**

**The Devil-ish twins gave a smirk each as they slung an arm over the small girl's shoulders, trapping her in-between the two of them and leading her over to one of the Third Music Room's many plush couches.**

**"Stop harassing my Daughter in such a way, you beastly devils! Don't you worry, Daddy's here!" Tamaki shouted, running over and grabbing Haruhi away from the twins and pulling her back nearer the other Hosts.**

**"Senpai… stop harassing me…,"Haruhi mumbled in a cold tone as she detached herself from the blonde's protective embrace, sending said blonde into one of his many Corners of Despair, rain cloud and all.**

**"If you don't go, you'll still be in debt by the end of this year." Kyoya, the Club's Shadow King declared from across the room. The light reflected off his glasses, added with his dark hair giving off a very creepy image.**

**Haruhi, somehow wedged in-between the Hitaiichin Twins again, gave a small noticeable shudder and Hikaru smirked, tightening his grip around her shoulders. The older twin's action didn't go unnoticed by the Prince of the Club, and he opened his mouth to scream, only to have his mouth plugged up with cake, courtesy of Mitsukuni Haninozuka, also known to the public as Honey.**

**"Haru-chan! Come on! Won't it be fun to just go on one last trip before exams start? Pleeease? We can eat all the cake we want! Don't you want to?" He put on his puppy-eyes, holding usa-chan close to him as he let his lip quiver.**

**Haruhi looked around at Honey-senpai's expression, and the expression of all the others, as they looked at her, clearly waiting to see if she could refuse the puppy-eyes from the Club's cutest, smallest, and oldest member.**

**And she couldn't say no.**

**"Fine, fine, fine. I'll go on this trip, then. But I do want to get home with enough time to study, understood?" She said it as if she really didn't want to go… but secretly, she loved going on these crazy trips with these six very handsome men.**

**"Ha-ru-hi!" Hikaru and Kaoru chanted in unison, "Let's go home together, shall we?"**

**"Sounds good, I really don't want to walk home today." She said as the trio walked out of the Third Music Room changing the subject to the crazy substitute teacher they had in homeroom earlier.**

**Soon after, Honey and Mori left too, for Kendo practice and Honey's daily nap. The only two left were the two very different best friends that founded the wondrous Host Club that amuses us all for hours at a time with all their insanity.**

**Tamaki dropped his princely act and flopped down on the couch as Kyoya began scribbling in his notebook at a rather fast pace. Without looking up from his work, he sighed and asked Tamaki, "Oi, what's on your mind?"**

**Tamaki was about to say something when Kyoya interrupted him, "Don't worry, Tamaki, if that's how it is then you'll be able to tell her at the right time. However, if you keep on fretting about it as you are now, you will panic about it before the time comes and you may even miss your chance. Just tell her when you feel its time, that's all."**

**Violet eyes became the size of watermelons, then retracted to their normal size, "Ah, Okaasan, you know this man all too well."**

**"I suppose it's the price I pay," said the dark headed boy to his hyperactive friend, "Shall we go?" Tamaki walked out of the room and down the corridors of the school with only a single thought on his mind. 'Two more days…'**

**Now, two days can fly by pretty quickly when you're surrounded by the most interesting six guys in all of Japan. With trying to play mommy to them, hiding her gender by posing as a guy, and Hosting a handful of girls all at once while trying to think of what kind of clothes her cross-dressing father was packing in her bags was a VERY hard thing to do at the same time. Haruhi sometimes wondered how she had managed to stay this far from the Asylum and she was sure she couldn't keep this far from it for too much longer.**

**On her way home, she spent a little 'Haruhi Time' trying to put her thoughts in order. As of late, things had gotten a little confusing for her in the department concerning her life at school—in other words, the Host Club.**

**'Really, dragging me on this trip to the beach… Hadn't we attempted this whole thing before?' She mused, her mind taking her back to that night… 'Tamaki… he was so worried about me… but… he was also there for me when I needed someone.' She blushed at the memory, but then shook her head in feeble attempt to rid those certain thoughts as far from her mind as possible.**

**Which was the main cause of most her problems. Him. Tamaki. She found herself thinking of him at the strangest of times, like now for example. She had no reason to think of him. She could've thought of anything, but she just HAD to think of him, and it confused her greatly—and Haruhi Fujioka did NOT like being confused about anything.**

**Upon reaching her apartment, she found a note on the door from her father, saying that he would be working late, and wouldn't be there to see her off on her trip. Being a little confused at that, since they were leaving the next morning, decided to call Kyoya to find out what in the world was going on.**

**About ten minutes later, she was very frustrated. Talking to Kyoya was the cause of this frustration, of course, and she took her anger out on the poor floor as she stormed to her room to change into something more travel-comfortable.**

**The phone call informed her that she would be traveling with Tamaki to his family's villa in an hour, to save time on having everyone get there. They would take it in turns getting there for the week. Tamaki and Haruhi tonight and all day Saturday, Hikaru and Kaoru Saturday night and all day Sunday, Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai Sunday night and all day Monday, and finally Kyoya would be there Tuesday morning because of work given by his father.**

**Haruhi saw no point in this really, considering that this wasn't even a Host thing, this was just a 'lets-go-far-away-and-have-fun-for-no-reason' trip, so was there really a point in coming in turns. It was just another thing to confuse her.**

**She sighed, more like growled, a heavy sigh and changed into the first thing she grabbed, which was a short, white miniskirt, and a baby blue blouse. She looked at herself in the mirror and went to go change, but the doorbell stopped her. She rolled her eyes and went to answer the door, scowling.**

**"Yes?" She sighed upon seeing her blonde escort at the door of her apartment, and moving aside to let him in, to which he politely declined. "Well?" She asked, hands on hips in a very 'I'm-not-happy-with-you-because-this-was-your-stupid-idea' expression and tone.**

**Tamaki knew she wasn't happy—it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure that one out—but he silently vowed to make it up to her later. "I've actually come to get you, now. Kyoya called and said that the weather could get bad and I wanted to get there before a storm hit." He said, rather quietly for a change.**

**Haruhi's face softened and she gave a sweet smile, 'He worried about me…' she thought as her stomach went crazy doing flips. "I'll go get my junk then, be right back." She told him as she dashed to her room, grabbed her suitcase (that her dad packed) and ran back in a matter of seconds.**

**He reached out to take her bag from her, and she handed to him subconsciously, as she checked the fridge to make sure her father wouldn't starve while she was gone for the weekend, and her days off Monday, and Tuesday. "Everything's good, so let's go." She smiled.**

**The car ride was… quiet. She wondered if something was bothering Tamaki, but she didn't feel comfortable asking for some reason. Normally, it wouldn't have bothered her, but something was… different.**

**Tamaki, of course, was thinking of how to tell her his true feelings. He couldn't exactly place when, or how, he had developed these feelings, but he knew that he defiantly had. At first, though, he thought it was the kind of feeling that you would feel for a daughter, but then—with the other's help minus the twins—he found that it wasn't that feeling, but the feeling you get when you are truly in love with someone.**

**His face was very serious at the moment, and she found it a little strange. She felt, for the first time, uncomfortable in his presence. "Senpai? Are you alright?" she asked, leaning forwards to get closer to him.**

**He snapped out of his thoughts and turned to look at her, "Yes, I'm fine. I was only thinking on something that we can discuss in the later times, now wouldn't be the time."**

**Haruhi only nodded. "But, you know, you can tell me anything. It's not like I'll think any less of you." She joked, earning a smile on his part. That smile nearly melted her, for some strange reason.**

**Now it was her turn to get serious. She couldn't understand why she was having this feeling… this feeling… she didn't even know what she was feeling! It was driving her nearly up the wall. She sighed and leaned back against the soft leather seat of the limousine.**

**"Haruhi?" Tamaki asked with a curious tone etched into his normal flamboyant voice, "Why is it you call everyone else by their names, but you only call me 'Senpai' or if you're very serious, 'Tamaki-senpai.' Why not ever just 'Tamaki,' or something like that." It had been bugging him for a long while.**

**"I honestly don't really even know. I guess it's just out of habit, but from now on, if you want, I'll call you by your name. 'Kay?" She asked with a smile. Whoa, now she KNEW something was wrong with her. She just agreed to a suggestion from him without so much as a fight.**

**Tamaki nodded to her with a warm smile and the limo pulled into his family's villa. The chauffer came and opened the door for him, and he ran over to open Haruhi's door, offering her his hand, which she took without even thinking, and allowed him to lead her in the house after he told the man to take her bags to her room.**

**He gave her a quick tour of the villa as the thunderclouds began to roll in towards the building. They were still quite a ways off, but they were approaching rather quickly.**

**After an elaborate meal full of fine foods, Haruhi gave a small yawn. Tamaki smiled, thinking about how cute she was, and if he should tell her while they were here alone.**

**She looked at him only to find his gaze resting on her, with that mystical look in his violet eyes that made all the schoolgirls weak at their knees, and she now knew why. She felt her face flush and she cleared her throat. "Um… Tamaki?" She stuttered nervously, snapping out of his stare and causing him to blush deeply from being caught staring at her.**

**"Y-yes? Oh! I was just thinking about showing you to your room so let's go do that then!" He stated, jumping up out of his chair and beginning to rush off. "H-hey!" She called out as she ran to catch up to Tamaki.**

**After he showed her to the room she would be staying in, he retreated back to his own room, where he pulled his white shirt off, throwing in some random direction and crashed hard onto the bed, burying his face into the soft pillows and letting the sound of rain put him to sleep.**

**Sleep was nice, Haruhi thought, a peaceful smile on her face… until the thunder exploded, shaking the whole house and making her squeak in fright.**

**Tamaki heard the thunder and, although he liked storms to some sense, he was up in a flash. He ran down the halls to the room that she was staying in and ran in, not knocking, and forgetting that he was shirtless. He saw her tangled in the sheets of the huge bed, and he was at her side in a flash. He sat on the bed, and pulled the sheets away from her, opening his arms just as a clap of thunder sent her flying into his arms.**

**He wrapped his strong arms around her small, frail frame and he held her close to him, shushing her whimpers and whispering in her ear that it was okay. That he was there now and he wouldn't let anything hurt her. She was safe.**

**A flash of lightning and another crash caused her to flinch and her hands balled into fists, gently scraping his chest with her small nails. But it didn't bother him at all, he just held her closer to him.**

**"Tamaki…?" She asked quietly after the thunder turned into smooth rolling rumbles.**

**"Yes, Haruhi? What is it?" He said just as quietly, lips on the top of her head.**

**"Thank you for being here for me… but… why do you care so much about me?" She didn't mean to ask, but it just… came out. She wanted to know for some time why he felt compelled always to protect her, even from the twins who were only harmlessly fooling around.**

**Tamaki tightened his grip slightly without realizing that he did so. He let out a small sigh, blowing a few strands of her hair every-which-way as a result. Trying to put words into sentences was proving to be hard for him at the current moment, but he knew that now was the right time to tell her. Kyoya was right, he knew he had to tell her now or never.**

**"Haruhi…" he began slowly, "I care so much about you because… I have never felt this way about anyone else before. Yeah, sure, I put on my act for all the women at school, but you're the one that I am thinking about the whole time. At first, I thought it was a fatherly thing, but soon I realized that… I love you Haruhi, I love you." His soft violet eyes were staring into her beautiful, wide brown orbs as he finished his little speech.**

**She was speechless. She didn't know what she could ever say to match up to what he had just told her. She knew she was flushing and probably had a deep blush, but all she could do was look deep into his eyes—eyes that were full to the brim with love, and looked like they could just overflow. Her hand shyly found his, and she laced her soft, feminine fingers with his.**

**Tamaki took that as her own way of returning his words and he found himself being pulled to the soft lips that he'd always wanted to capture and make his own. The gravitation that they both felt was pulling each to the other, and soon, his lips met hers in a tender loving kiss.**

**Soon, she found her lips moving against his in perfect sync. They stayed like that for a few moments, just savoring each other and their first kiss together. Tamaki pulled away shortly after and brushed a strand of her bangs out of her chocolate eyes and she smiled. "Tamaki?" She asked softly, still breathing a little hard.**

**"Yes, Haruhi?"**

**"I love you, too."**

**He smiled and rested his forehead against hers, lying down on the bed, and pulling her down with him. He pulled her close to him, and they stayed like that for the night. And for some reason, she didn't even notice the thunder roaring in the distance. That's also when it hit her. She had finally, officially realized the feeling that confused her so much over the past weeks. Love. She was in love with Tamaki Suou.**

**He was her comfort.**

* * *

**_OMG, I am actually pleased with the way that this turned out! Wow! XD Well, that's all I've got for you for now. Be on the look-out and expect more peoples cause I'm defiantly back in the groove. I've already got my next plot figured out and ready to type. Review please and let me know whut ya'll think! The first review will have a one-shot written and dedicated to them for any pairing they waaaant!!!! n.n Be quick! Ja ne Sakura-kun (A.K.A. – Angel Blacklight)_**


End file.
